Victor Creed
Victor Creed (Sabretooth) is a mutant with enhanced strength, senses and agility. He is Wolverine's half-brother, according to X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine In 1845, North-Western Territory, British North America a young Victor is seen visiting James while Victor's father has a confrontation with Logan's father. James then witnesses his father's death. In an act of vengeance, James kills the elder Logan using his bone claws which protrude from his hands. With his dying breath, Logan tells James that he is also his son. James runs away, but is overtaken by Victor. Victor says that they are brothers and vows that they shall look out for each other no matter what. In the following years, Victor and Logan are seen fighting together throughout the American Civil War, World War I, World War II and the Vietnam War. Victor grows increasingly violent and uncontrolled as time passes, and, during the Vietnam War, loses it completely attempting to rape a young woman and then brutally attacking the soldiers who try to stop him leading to both he and Logan being placed in front of a firing squad. Their unique regenerative abilities keep them alive. and thus are invited to join Major Stryker's all-mutant team called Team X. The brothers join the group, and are sent to the team's first mission: Invade a diamond traffic operation headquarters to retrieve a meteorite used by the leader of the dealers as a paperweight in Lagos, Nigeria. After retrieving the meteorite, Stryker and the team interogate nearby village people to see if there are any other meteorites. The village chief refuses to tell Stryker the origins of the meteorites, as they believe them to be sacred. Stryker then orders Victor to kill the chief. The whole village descends into chaos as Stryker's team start killing the civilians. Logan is disgusted by the murders committed by his teammates and abandons Victor and the group. Six years afterward Victor hunts down and begins to kill the other members of the team. Soon Silverfox is murdered by Victor. A furious and grieving Wolverine finds Victor in a bar and asks him why he killed her. Victor reply's by saying "How else am I going to get your attention?" The two then lunge themselves after each other. Victor easily defeats Logan and snaps off Logan's bone claws on his left hand. Victor is then seen capturing a teenage Scott Summers, for Stryker. Victor then confronts Wolverine again in New Orleans, after killing Wraith and taking a blood sample from him. Victor fights Wolverine only to be interrupted by Gambit. It is then revealed to Wolverine that Victor and Stryker were subsequently working together to capture various mutants, culminating in tricking Wolverine into agreeing to have adamantium bonded to his skeleton by claiming that Victor has gone rogue and has killed the woman Wolverine loved. Wolverine then leaves, after learning this. Victor, angered at Stryker that he let Wolverine go, demands the adamantium procedure. Despite the animosity between the two of them - made even worse when Stryker reveals that, contrary to his deal with Victor, he cannot merge adamantium to his skeleton because it would kill him(his healing factor is less powerful than Logan's). In an act of rage, Victor tries to kill Silverfox. Wolverine hears Silverfox's screams and attacks Victor. Finally having the chance to kill Victor, Wolverine chooses not to give in to his animal instincts and instead knocks him out. As Wolverine and Weapon XI are fighting, Weapon XI overpowers Wolverine and prepares to decapitate him. Victor returns to aid his brother. Wolverine and Victor, now working together, are able to decapitate Weapon XI; sending its head, still firing optic blasts, down into the cooling tower. Wolverine coldly informs Victor that despite his help, their relationship is over. Victor simply reminds him that they are brothers, and they can never be finished. Victor also claims that only he gets to kill Wolverine. Victor then jumps off the side of the cooling tower and is not seen again. X-Men Years after the events of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Victor joined the Brotherhood of Mutants and began going by his alias Sabretooth. Sabretooth worked with Magneto, Toad, and Mystique. ''Add more history about this character! Appearances/Actors *Canon(2 films) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - Liev Schreiber **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Tyler Mane Character traits Sabretooth was born in the 1800s. Sabretooth is a psychopathic mutant, with skills in armed and hand-to-hand combat due to his various training by the American military in the American Civil War, WWI and WWII and the Vietnam War. He also has been trained by Team X program. His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing ability that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his body and cellular structure far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. He can regenerate organs such as missing eyes and large portions of flesh and survive decapitation if his head is reunited with his shoulder quickly after decapitation. Sabretooth's natural mutant attributes stem from, at least partially, his accelerated healing factor. This "healing factor" also grants him virtual immunity to poisons, most drugs, toxins and diseases, and limited immunity to the fatigue poisons generated by his own body. The unique regenerative qualities of his healing powers and "age suppression factor", Sabretooth's natural aging process, cause him to age at an unusually slow rate. While he is of an unknown advanced age, Sabretooth has the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. Sabretooth possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those possessed by certain animals. Sabretooth is able to see objects with greater clarity and at much greater distances than an ordinary human. His sight is enhanced to the point that he can see with this same level of clarity in almost complete darkness, just like a nocturnal cat. This may be in part a result of being able to see into the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the spectrum. His sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to hear sounds that humans cannot. Sabretooth is able to use his highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent. He is able to track targets with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent has been eroded by natural factors such as weather conditions. His sense of taste is also developed to superhuman levels. He has a large degree of superhuman strength, he has sufficient strength to climb a building and overturn cars, and other heavy vehicles and make tremendous leaps. He also has superhuman stamina because his healing factor making him almost immune to his own fatigue poisons and his strength allowing much less effort in what humans would call very strenous tasks. He can push himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him. He is also superhumanly fast and seen running on all fours at the speed of big cats like tigers and lions. Sabretooth's physical appearance also displays animal-like mutations, including sharper-and-longer-than-normal teeth, with two pronounced canines rather more like a tiger's canine teeth than a human's and retractable claws of several where ordinary humans have fingernails and toenails. Sabretooth's claws and teeth are capable of cutting most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. He has used his claws and strength to climb buildings made of concrete and metal. Relationships Add more information about this character's relationships! Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Gallery X-Men Tyler Mane as Sabretooth Image:ManeSabre1.JPG Image:ManeSabre2.JPG Image:Sabretooth1.jpg Image:ManeSabre.JPG X-Men Origins: Wolverine Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed Image:LievSabre.jpg Image:Group.jpg| Image:SchreiberTooth.jpg| File:Wolverine_-_VictorLightbulb.jpg File:WolverineVictorCloseup.jpg| File:WolverineVictorYell.jpg| File:WolverineVictorFight.jpg| File:Wolverine_-_VictorJump.jpg| File:WolverineCreedStryker.jpg| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants